


Under the Moonlight

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Jane and Petra have a talk on the beach.





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll see the episode last night lol it sure gave me some feelings
> 
> also, this was inspired by a bts picture yael posted of her and gina out on the beach at night and I hope that means we're getting a jetra chat on the beach.

Jane never thought that her relationship with Petra would turn into them going out to bars together, doing silly things like singing karaoke and dancing together, but here they were. It was nearly 1am and Jane somehow found herself grinding up against Petra while they danced to some pop song Jane didn't recognize. They had been there for a couple hours now, trying to forget the heartbreak both of them were both going through. Long enough now that the bar had a distinctly sweaty smell, the air thick with carbon dioxide from the large amount of people in it.

 

“Hey,” Jane whispered into Petra's ear. “Maybe we should get out of here.”

“Taking me back to your place, Jane?” Petra rarely joked and it just proved to Jane that Petra was fairly drunk.

“Somewhere. It's getting hard to breath in here.”

Petra stopped dancing, swiping sweaty strand of hair from her face. “Yeah, let's go. That guy over there's been eyeing us.”

Jane sighed in relief as she stepped outside into the slightly chilly night, taking in the fresh air. Petra's arm was around her arm, holding her tightly. They didn't talk much in the bar; one, it was too loud, but also, neither of them wanted to talk about what happened with JR and Rafael. Not yet.

“I need to stop this,” Petra said as they waited for their Uber. 

“Hm?”

“Drinking to get over JR. It's not good.”

Jane nodded in agreement. “And I need to do the same for Raf, even though I'm the one who broke up with him.”

“It's just... really hard. I've never loved someone like I loved JR. She might have been The One, as stupid as that sounds.”

Jane looked up at Petra, studying her profile and saw how broken Petra looked. She had never seen Petra like that. “It's not stupid. There's been a lot of times I thought someone was The One; Adam, Michael, Rafael, Michael, Adam again... then Rafael. And now...”

She shook her head, smiling a little bit, despite finding no humor in this. “I don't think there is a One, and I think you can have more than one soulmate. You just have to keep looking; you'll find someone.”

“I'm not so sure.” Petra trailed off for a moment, then looked back at Jane. “But you'll find someone. You're Jane.”

Jane smiled with a slight chuckle. “I think I need to take a break for a while.”

“Maybe I do too. We can be single together.”

“I like that.” Jane squeezed Petra's arm.

The Uber pulled up and took them to their destination: the Marbella. Jane hadn't gotten her own apartment yet and wasn't in the mood to deal with questions from her grandmother, so Petra offered to let her stay at her suite. Jane gladly accepted. 

When they got there, Petra took Jane's hand for some reason and led her into the hotel, but went past the elevators and walked towards the back doors and back outside. Petra was walking with a purpose, then kicked her heels off before they got to the sandy beach—Jane did the same—and veered over to a rental stand and grabbed a beach blanket from inside it.

“We're sitting on the beach? In the middle of the night?” Jane asked, even though it was very obvious that was what they were doing.

Petra didn't answer. Instead, she kept pulling Jane until they were close enough to the water that the tide wouldn't get them. She spread out the blanket and just plopped down onto. She turned her eyes up to Jane and looked at her expectantly. Jane sat beside her.

“What made you decide to do this?”

“I was just thinking... I don't spend enough time on the beach, and I live right next to it. I own part of it. But it's always so crowded here.”

“That's a good thing, since you own it.”

Petra conceded that point with a slight shrug. “But right now, it's peaceful.”

It was mid-Spring so the nights were still a little bit chilly, especially with the breeze coming off the ocean. Jane shivered a little bit and Petra noticed immediately; she pulled one edge of the blanket up and put it over their shoulders. Jane sighed.

“I've been enjoying the time we've been spending together,” Petra said softly.

“Me too.”

“I mean it, Jane,” Petra said, even though Jane meant it too, “we've known each other for, what, 7 years now, and it took us so long become friends. Sisters, as you called us.”

Jane sneered a little bit at the “sisters” because for some reason, it felt not quite right, even though she was the one who said it.

“Remember we were almost friends when I was pregnant with the twins. I felt this deep connection to you. Truly. And then my mother happened, and then Anezka... Who knows what our relationship would have been like if they didn't interfere.”

“Petra...” Jane was a little struck at how candid Petra was being. She usually needed a little more prodding before she opened up but here she was, wrapped up in a blanket, sitting very close to Jane, and talking about their relationship. 

“I'm just saying, I think we would be a lot closer if we talked about it sooner.”

“No offense, but that's funny coming from you, Petra.”

“What?”

“Well,” Jane shrugged, “you're not always the most open, ya know?”

Petra shifted against Jane, before sighing. “Sorry, you know I struggle with communicating my feelings.”

“It must've been hard, with your mother.”

It was hard to see, the only light was coming from the hotel behind them and the moon above them, so Jane couldn't see Petra's face very well. But there was enough light that Jane could see a shimmer in Petra's eyes.

“Petra, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about your mother.”

Petra shook her head and sniffed. “No, it's okay. Not talking about things is what got me in trouble so many times.”

Jane put some of her weight against Petra and rubbed her opposite arm. “Petra, you know, I'm very proud of you.”

“Stop...”

“No, I mean it. You've come a long way from... how you were before I met you. But even back then, I could see you had a good heart, deep down, as frustrating as you could be.”

“I'm sorry for all the stupid shit I put you through,” Petra said in a slightly cracked voice.

“And I'm sorry for judging you.”

“I probably deserved it.”

Jane turned around to face Petra and looked her square in the eyes. “Petra, stop it. You're a good person, who makes mistakes. I make mistakes. JR makes mistakes. Rafael makes mistakes. Nobody is perfect and it took me a while to learn that.”

When Petra started to look away, Jane took Petra's face between her hands. “Petra Solano, you are good and I love you very much.”

Petra looked like she was trying not to smile, the corners of her mouth twitching, but when Jane ran a thumb over Petra's cheekbone, Petra's mouth spread in a wide, closed-mouth smile.

“You're good and I love you too, Jane Villanueva.”

For a moment, all they could hear was the gentle crashing of the waves, a boat off in the distance. Jane suddenly noticed how close she was to Petra; she could feel Petra's breath against her face, could almost see a reflection in Petra's wide eyes. Petra was a beautiful woman, a unique beauty, that Jane had certainly noticed before, but with it right in her face, she could truly see it. Her thumb ran over over Petra's cheek again and she found herself looking at Petra's lips; those soft, plump lips. The small amount of distance between them was closed when Jane leaned forward and pressed her own lips to Petra's. There was little hesitation when Petra returned it, sighing into Jane's mouth. Jane held her hands on Petra's face, holding her as close as Jane could. 

Petra fisted her hand into Jane's hair, pulling just slightly, then bunching it at the back of Jane's skull. Jane felt her long fingers on the back of her neck, pushing her even closer.

They kissed like this for several minutes, only breaking periodically to breathe, until they both laid down beside each other, the blanket tightly wrapped around them. Jane had never really, seriously, thought about kissing Petra. She recalled the time in the lesbian bar when the crowd dared them to kiss. There was had been a brief moment where Jane thought “maybe...” but when Petra smiled, jokingly, Jane shook it off and smiled right along with her.

But now, as she laid on the beach, sand everywhere, lazily kissing Petra, it felt so right, so natural, that she didn't know why they hadn't done it sooner. She realized this, right here, this feeling in her chest, had been there longer than she realized, she just got good at ignoring it. She wasn't sure how Petra felt about it, but judging by the way she was kissing Jane, the feeling was mutual.

Comfortable and warm, their kisses slowed until their lips were barely touching. Until Jane couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. The grip Petra still had on Jane's hair slackened and her hand fell away. Her breath was soft and warm against Jane's chin and Jane forced her eyes open to look at Petra's sleeping face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Good night, Petra,” Jane whispered, before joining Petra in sleep. 

When she awoke a few hours later, the sun shining right in her eyes, for a second she forgot where she was and why she was there. When she remembered, she smiled, wide, and turned to look Petra, who was still asleep. It was the happiest Jane felt in months and she didn't want anything to ruin that.

And it felt like nothing could ruin that, until someone ran past them, kicking sand right into their faces.


End file.
